Epilogue
by Kusabi
Summary: Takes place after the end of the anime. My own little closure to the series. TamakiHaruhicentric.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ever since__ the Ouran anime ended, I've been wanting more. I know that there's more in the manga, but I just haven't had the time to go and read it. So! I decided to invent my own little (possibly strange) epilogue to the series... this will be a multi-chaptered story. This is going to be focusing on **Tamaki and Haruhi, **but the other hosts might make an apearance.  
I realize that this first chapter is short but the next ones will hopefully be longer.  
Enjoy!  
Ouran and all characters in this story are __© Bisco Hatori & Studio BONES._

* * *

** "Epilogue"**  
By Kusabi

**-Prologue-**

With a yawn, Tamaki laid himself on his bed. It had been a long, almost _overly_-eventful day, and sleep sounded amazing. Yet, at the same time, he felt so full of energy. The day's events ran through his mind. Éclair, his short-lived engagement, nearly returning to France, Haruhi bringing him back to his senses, and watching fireworks with the Host Club after all that. A strange day, with depressing _and_ happy moments.  
_Hopefully,_ he thought, _my idiocy won't change anything between me and the other hosts… but, Haruhi…_  
Deep down, Tamaki couldn't help but hope that this would bring the two closer together. Obviously, she really cared for him. But could that caring possibly turn into something more?He could only hope.

Throughout the rest of high school, Tamaki and Haruhi only remained friends, though the other Hosts could sense something more between the two of them. After Tamaki's graduation, the Host Club dissolved, and the two grew apart. She decided to focus only on her school work for her senior year.

Two years after her graduation, Haruhi, now a sophomore in college, was working on her law degree. Little did she know, or expect, that a certain "King" was about to return to her life.

**-Chapter 1-**

"I just need a break…"  
Sighing, Haruhi stepped out of the station, glad to be out of there. Even though she was used to it, being squished into a train with tons of other people, like a sardine, wasn't exactly her favorite thing. Everday, she took three trains to school, one to work after that, and then four home.  
Feeling her stomach growl, she decided that stopping to get food on her way home would be a good idea. After walking one block, she entered a burger place, not really caring what to have. Before she even got to the counter, she noticed a very familiar man sitting at a table by himself. There was no mistaking him, but she felt compelled to ask his name, just to make sure. With a slight random nervousness, she strolled over to the table.  
"Tamaki…"  
"Yes, who are…"  
Since the last time he had seen her, Haruhi had grown her hair back to shoulder-length, so Tamaki didn't recognize her immediately.  
"HARUHI?"  
Standing up, he immediately pulled her into a hug, not caring that other people were now staring at them. Haruhi sighed, since she had forgotten just how excited he _always_ is.  
"Yes, senpai, it's me… can you let go now?"  
Laughing, Tamaki did as asked. "You don't need to call me that anymore… how have you been? We have a **lot** of catching up to do!"  
"Yeah," Haruhi replied, "but let me get my food first… then we'll talk, okay?"  
Tamaki replied by nodding enthusiastically.  
As she waited in line, Haruhi smiled. Nuisance that he was, Tamaki was a great friend, and she had really missed him. She couldn't help but chuckle, finding it funny that they'd meet in a, as he would call it, "commoner" place. _Seems he's still infatuated with "commoner culture"._  
After ordering her food, she sat across from Tamaki, who was absolutely _beaming_ with happiness at her.  
"I missed you a lot, Haruhi," he told her. "I wanted to come visit, but my father kept me busy. How have you been?"  
The first thing that she noticed when he spoke was that his voice sounded very tired, not to mention the fact that he looked tired as well. Something about him seemed different… almost wrong, even. In the three years since she had seen him, his aura had changed quite a bit.  
"Well, I've been going to college and I've been working an office job. I moved into my own apartment, which is nearby. I've been getting along just fine," she explained. "What about you?"  
"About that…" he began, hesitantly. "My grandmother kicked me out. Said I wasn't worthy of the Suou family name. Father disagreed, but grandmother is rule maker of the house. Before I left, father gave me money, and I've been sleeping in motels since then. It's… different, but interesting. At least I have some place to stay."  
Shock ran through Haruhi. She certainly hadn't expected to hear _this_. Tamaki, of all people, now homeless?  
"Senpai, you could come live with me," she said without thinking. Even after the offer registered in her mind, decided that it was a nice enough thing to do.  
"Are you… serious?"  
"Yes."  
After thinking for a minute, Tamaki nodded. "Okay, I accept."

Haruhi could feel that her life was going to change quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey there, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'm glad you like it sorry it took so long to get this one out, it's just that I'm still trying to get back into writing, and yeah. I like this chapter, though, so that's good.  
Enjoy!  
__ Ouran and all characters in this story are __© Bisco Hatori & Studio BONES._

* * *

**"Epilogue"  
**By Kusabi**  
**

**-Chapter 02-**

"Well, here we are," Haruhi said, setting her key on a small table next to the door. "It's a small place, but you can have the bedroom if you want. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."  
Shaking his head, Tamaki interjected. "No, this is _your_ home. I'm not going to kick you out of your own room."  
"Wow, senpai… time really has changed you," Haruhi replied, softly. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at this comment.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well…" Pausing, Haruhi wondered how to explain what she meant. "Back in high school, the idea of sleeping on the couch probably would've freaked you out." Tamaki laughed at this, knowing that she was right. "You've really grown up."  
"Yeah, you're right. Time has changed me, for the most part. But one thing definitely didn't change," he told her, grinning mischievously.  
"What would that one thing be?" She asked, curiously.  
"It's a secret!"  
_It's the way I feel about you._  
Sighing, Haruhi figured it would just be best not to ask. She then led him out of the entryway and into the small living room. "Well, here's the couch where you can sleep. Feel free to put your suitcase in the corner or something. Just so you know, I leave the house at 7:30 every morning, and don't usually get home until about 6:50. The kitchen is over there, and the bathroom is that way. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Glancing over at the clock, she noticed that it was almost nine. "I should be getting to bed, it's been a long day."  
"Thank you, Haruhi… and good night."

Though it was nice to have a temporary home, and with _Haruhi_, no less, Tamaki had a hard time resting. It was 1:38 in the morning, yet, he hadn't gotten any sleep. The sheer joy he felt from meeting up with Haruhi kept him awake, as he kept thinking about the old days with the Host Club. Without a doubt, those were the best moments of his life.  
"Now that I've found Haruhi again…" he thought, out loud. "I'm not going to let her go again."  
Redness spread across his cheeks as he voiced this thought. Convinced that their reunion was the work of fate, he smiled to himself. They may have grown apart, but his feelings for her hadn't lessened any. Determination welled up in him, as he decided that he would tell her about his feelings…  
…eventually.

As Haruhi walked into the kitchen, she felt slightly anxious. Time had changed her too, and she wasn't as emotionally detached as she had once been. When she had finally realized her feeling for Tamaki, it had been too late. And yet, he had managed to somehow just come back into her life… and her feelings for him were definitely still there.  
_This is going to be so troublesome…_  
Noticing that he was still asleep, she cast a small smile towards his sleeping figure. She didn't blame him for not being awake – it **was** 6:52, after all. Even she didn't enjoy being up this early. With a chuckle, she set off to making breakfast.  
Once the smell of rice and miso soup cooking hit his nose, Tamaki awoke. For a moment, he wondered where it was coming form, and then he remembered _where_ he was.  
"Haruhiiii" he whined sleepily. "Do you need any help?"  
"Senpai, I'm fine. You seem tired…" she mused, stating the obvious. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when breakfast is done."  
Not needing to be told twice, he fell back asleep immediately. Just like the old days, he had a dream much like his inner mind theatres…

"_Haruhi, dear?" A middle-aged Tamaki sat at a kotatsu, reading a newspaper. "Are you sure you don't need help with that?"_  
"_Of, of course I'm sure! Why would I make the man I love help out?" An overly-happy Haruhi chirped. "Plus, remember the last time you tried? You burnt everything! Let me handle it."  
Laughing, the older Tamaki nodded. "I guess you're right. I just wish I could help you out, my love. Say, how is our son doing at school?"_  
"_Just fine–"_

"Senpai, breakfast!"  
Snapping out of his sleep, Tamaki got up, blushing heavily. Of all the times to have one of those dreams…  
"Are you feeling okay, senpai?"  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine…" he mumbled, looking down as he sat down by the table. "I'm just, um, really thankful for the food." What he said _was _true, though, it had nothing to do with the current condition of his face. It took a few seconds to calm down, but once the blush was mostly gone, he smiled at her.  
"Really, it's no trouble," she replied. "Itadakimasu."  
"…itadakimasu…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Could it really be? Yes, an update! College is a life taker, and yeah. That's why it's taken so long to update. It's short, as usual, but there's quite a bit of set up for upcoming chapters in here...  
Anywho! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
__ Ouran and all characters in this story are __© Bisco Hatori & Studio BONES._**  
**

* * *

**  
"Epilogue"  
Chapter 03**  
By Kusabi

"_You're not fit to be a Suou…"_  
"_You can't kick him out… he's my son…"_  
"_His mother is a whore… he deserves to live on the streets…"_  
"_I don't want you to go… but what your grandmother says, goes…"_  
"_But why–"_

As he awoke in a cold sweat, Tamaki let out a gasp. For weeks now, that dream – no, memory – had haunted him. Ever since he had moved in with Haruhi, he had more time to think, and one thought plagued him the most… just what _did_ he do to upset his grandmother so much? For as long as he could remember, she had despised him. Yet, he could think of no reason for her to just suddenly throw him out on the streets.4:12. The time on the LED clock was bright and prominent in the dark living room. Though he knew he should get back to sleep, Tamaki just didn't feel tired. Sighing, he got up and grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. Luckily, the sound was already low, since he didn't want to wake Haruhi. The television's glow filled the room as images of a drama re-run appeared on the screen. The story seemed intruiging to the blonde, and he watched with great interest.On the show, two twenty-somethings met up randomly after losing contact following high school. Even after their long absence, they began their friendship again, and began to realize that they had always had feelings for each other.  
_I wonder if she ever… no, probably not…_  
Halfway through the show, a commercial break began. As soon as the first ad began playing, Tamaki tiptoed his way to Haruhi's room. Opening the door quietly, he gazed for a few moments at her sleeping form. A small smile graced his face, and he began to feel grateful for this chance to continue his friendship with the girl.  
_I told you once that I'd protect you. I'm going to keep my promise. Always._  
Silently, he shut the door and returned to watching the program.

"Haruhi, do you want me to get a job?"  
"…what?" Haruhi honestly hadn't expected him to ask this. "You don't need to… but if you want…"  
In her mind, she imagined Tamaki working at a burger place, scaring everyone with his excitement for working at "a commoner place". It was quite an entertaining image, and it took a bit of strength for her not to laugh.  
"Okay," he replied simply. He didn't want Haruhi to have to care for him, so he made a silent vow to find a job as soon as possible.  
"By the way, I'm curious…" Haruhi mused, cocking a brow. "Why didn't you call Kyouya or anybody else?"  
Tamaki smiled warmly, but responded in a sad tone, "I couldn't. They're all so busy now, I couldn't just barge back into their lives like that. If we're going to meet again, I want it to be by fate. You know, the way you and I met again."  
"I guess that makes a little sense… well, I should be off. See you later, Tamaki."  
"Yeah… see you when you get home, Haruhi."  
He could never tire of hearing himself say that.

Pushing up his glasses, a man with dark hair and dark eyes stared at a photograph on his desk. It showed six boys and one girl, whom had been pretending to be a boy, dressed in Ouran Academy uniforms, all smiling. Letting out a sigh, he attempted to return to his work. Somehow, the workaholic man couldn't concentrate, and his eyes drifted to the photo once again.

"I don't think I can practice today, Takashi," a small blonde man with the appearance of a boy said sadly. "I can't seem to focus… we'll practice karate another day, okay?"  
"Yeah," his tall, dark-haired cousin replied.  
The small man smiled at him. "You're missing them too, aren't you?"  
He could only nod.

"It's so boring… I miss playing tricks on milord… don't you agree, Kaoru?"  
His twin smiled at him. "Yeah, and messing with Haruhi!"

As she boarded the train, Haruhi sighed. _I guess I really do miss them all… who knows, maybe I will see them again, after all… Tamaki came back into my life, right?_

"Hopefully, the Host Club will meet up once again," Tamaki said to himself, smiling.

Fate was working faster than anyone had expected.


End file.
